My Dear Listeners
by Awesome Power of Pandas
Summary: There is more to the Wizarding World than broomsticks and school. More to War than black and white. I found out the hard way. My name is Ryou Bakura and this is my story.
1. It's a Pleasure to Meet You

I've lost inspiration for my Kingdom Hearts fic. So, in hope that I will be able to write more of it later, I'm going to get rid of this new plot bunny.

Enjoy!

**Chapter 1: My dear listeners, it's a pleasure to meet you.**

Life is unfair. They always tell you that, but you never figure that it's more than just not getting the toys you want. Just look at me. There have been so many times when I wanted to die but never could. But now that I finally have my life back, now that I finally have something to live for, I will be killed.

Why am I going to die, you may ask? Well my dear listeners, I will die because I got involved in something that I shouldn't have.

I discovered the Wizarding World in a time of War. Or should I say, they discovered me. I was the variable, the wildcard, that neither side expected and neither wanted the other to obtain.

I've spent the past year being used and manipulated by an old headmaster and a psycopath with a face like a snake. I went to school, met a Chosen One, ran away, and went galivanting all across Europe.

I saw Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower, ran through forgotten catacombs under the ancient city of Rome, I was chased by Werewolves, attacked by Giants, and had Wizards attempt to murder me. Both Deatheaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix.

How am I going to die, you may ask? Well my dear listeners, I will die on the wrong end of a wooden stick these Wizards call a wand. My life will snuffed out by a bright green light and-

What? What do you mean you want to hear more of my story? You want more details? So you would have me spend the last few minutes of my life giving you every detail I can remember of my story? Well, I suppose I might as well. I mean, I need to tell someone about this and you, my dear listeners, are the only people present other than the Deatheater about to take my life.

The only question now is where to start this story. I could start it when my mother and sister died and my father stopped looking at me. Or I could start the day I received the Millenium Ring, and with it, the cruelest, most evil spirit to have ever once lived. I could begin the day I met Yugi and realized that there was more to the Millenium Items than my Ring and the evil spirit inhabiting it.

But no. I choose to start a week and a half after the Battle city tournament, the day I came back to England.

Pay close attention, my dear listeners, for I doubt that I will get another chance to tell you my story.

* * *

PROLOUGE!!

What do you think? Hate it? Love it? Something in between? Please tell me.


	2. This is the Beginning

**Chapter 2: My dear listeners, this is the beginning.**

_During Battle City, I was a complete wreck. My Yami had been in control for almost the entire tournament and I don't think I want to know everything he had done during it. After the spirit had been sent to the Shadow Realm (and I was free!) I realized that I needed some time away._

_I just couldn't stay in Domino any longer. After a little over a week of suspicious glares, worried glances and constant questions of "Bakura-kun, are you sure you're all right?" there was no way I could stay and keep even the tiniest bit of my sanity. My dear listeners, I doubt you could either._

_But where to go? The question plagued me for a few days before I decided that England would be best. I was born there; it wouldn't be too weird for me to visit. And best of all… no one would know who I was._

_Next week, we would have a break from school. I honestly couldn't care why, but this was the chance I needed._

_With this in mind I grabbed my passport, took what was meant to be my rent money for the next month, took out a large chunk of my savings, and hopped on a plane to Jolly Old England._

_I don't remember much of the plane ride, but really my dear listeners, once you've been on one plane you've been on them all. It was after we landed in London that I had my first "run-in" with the Wizarding World. _

The white haired boy sighed as he walked down the street away from the airport. Was it a rule that luggage always had to be mixed up and misplaced?

Ryou Bakura had spent the last half hour trying, unsuccessfully, to catch a cab. He tried, once again, to hail a taxi, only to again fail. No one would stop for him. It really made him wonder why he decided to come all the way to London, England.

Feeling quite dejected, Ryou turned away from the street only for a small, shifty looking man to crash into him. They were both knocked down and Ryou could have sworn that he heard something metal when the strange man hit the ground.

"Outta my way, kid!" he yelled at Ryou and he got back up on feet and pushed past him. On the ground where he had fallen was a… cauldron?

'Wait,'the poor white haired boy thought, 'Who carries cauldrons with them?'

_Little did I know that this man's name was Mundungus Fletcher and in the next few weeks to come I would (unfortunately) get to know him very well. _

It took several more tries for Ryou to get a taxi to stop, but when one finally did he almost wished it hadn't. The cab itself had a very dingy feel to it and the driver wasn't much better. He glared at Ryou as he entered the cab.

"Umm…" under the taxi driver's hateful looks, the boy couldn't remember what he had wanted to ask. He took a deep breath and tried to speak at least somewhat intelligently. "Do you know of a cheap hotel in an… okay area of the city?" It really didn't come out the way Ryou had wanted it to.

"Can ya pay?" the driver growled out. Ryou nearly jumped out of his seat, startled, and nodded mutely. The driver grunted and turned around. Ryou heard the engine start and they drove down the road.

He spent a little over five very uncomfortable and silent minutes in the cab (_though let me tell you, my dear listeners, it felt like much more_) and it was a blessing when they finally stopped.

The hotel was small, squarish, and called The Green Castle. Well, Ryou had to admit, it was green. The formerly bright paint had faded and chipped until it looked more like pond scum. Ivy curled and twisted up the side and front of the building and covered many of the windows.

Ryou paid the taxi driver and he grunted and drove away. Ryou had forgotten how kind and compassionate cab drivers were.

Though the inside of this bed and breakfast wasn't particularly classy, it was clean and with the amount of money Ryou had, he couldn't afford to be picky. He received the key to his room (_a bit more expensive than I had hoped, but not too bad_) and deposited his luggage there.

The next morning Ryou woke feeling like himself for the first time in weeks. No evil spirit to take control of his body, and no Yugi and friends to stare at him like he was some kind of freak.

As he ate breakfast, he debated visiting other parts of London.

_You know, my dear listeners, I remember that before my mother died, we used to live here. I believe our house was in a place called Little Whinging, Surrey. I can't remember the exact street, but at the time, I thought it was as good a place to start looking as any._

_Start looking for what, you may ask, my dear listeners? Well, at the time, I wasn't quite sure myself. Now, I think I know what I had been searching for. It was my life._

Ryou sighed as he sat down on a bench in the middle of a park near Privet Street. He had been walking around the neighborhood for several hours, since lunch, and he still hadn't seen anything familiar. Maybe he had been wrong about where his family used to live.

He heard a commotion behind him and turned to see a very large boy terrorizing a smaller one. He heard something about "nightmares" and "crying out in your sleep." However, it wasn't until the large child said something about "your boyfriend Cedric" that the smaller jumped up in anger. Ryou could see the smaller boy pointing something at the larger and that was when he decided to leave.

'It's none of my business, anyway,' he thought and continued on his walk.

A few minutes of walking later -past perfect lawns and cookie-cutter houses- a stifling presence overwhelmed Ryou and nearly brought him to his knees. The streetlights, that just a little while ago had given enough light, were now far too dim. All the happiness in the world was being sucked away and replaced by sorrow and rage.

He saw all of his worst memories –every time his Yami had hurt him or his friends, the time he stabbed him, when Yugi had Slifer the Sky Dragon attack him- and some memories that weren't his.

-**fire, blood, destruction, a pot of melted gold, screams in a language he shouldn't know but could understand-**

All of these dark feelings and even darker memories were almost too much for Ryou. His head swam and he felt like he was falling even though he standing up. He felt sick. He needed to stop these feelings and soon.

Ryou tried to put up some mental barriers but they were torn down like paper. The feelings came even worse than before and this time Ryou was brought to his knees. He tried again. This time he imagined concrete, steel reinforce concrete, completely surrounding his mind. The feelings lessened. He supposed that this was the best he could do at the moment.

The Spirit would have been able to break these walls like they were tissue paper, but they were strong enough to keep whatever creature was causing these feelings out.

Ryou thought that perhaps he should follow the feeling to help whoever was in trouble, but he realized that he was defenseless. All he had was a knife he had borrowed (_stolen, I must confess, my dear listeners. Old habits die hard.)_ in case something happened. He had no Millennium Items and no connection to the Shadows.

_And lo and behold my dear listeners, the second the thoughts of Millennium Items and the Shadow Realm crossed my mind, I felt a strange weight in my pocket._

_I put my hand in my pocket and pulled out something small, round, and gold. The Millennium Eye. While I had no idea how it got there, I was no longer defenseless and I had my Shadows back._

_Yes, I could use the Shadows, too. Maybe not with the amount of proficiency as the Spirit, but the Shadows still considered me their Master and still came at my beck and call._

_And so, I ran back to the park, because the strange feeling was coming from somewhere very close. As I neared the park I realized something:_

_**This feeling was Magic.**_

_It wasn't my Shadow Magic, but it was Magic nonetheless._

_It was a very strange Magic, though. It was convoluted, messed-up… confused. That was the word for it. Shadow Magic knows what its purpose is. It must protect its Masters, the Shadow Mages, and any close to them._

_This Magic on the other hand, didn't know what it was supposed to do. It couldn't tell whether it should protect, kill, or perform mundane tasks like cooking and cleaning._

_It made this Magic even more dangerous._

* * *

Ryou stood stock still in the darkness. All the stars were gone as well. He could sense the evil dark presence but he couldn't tell where it was coming from.

"DUDLEY, COME BACK! YOU'RE RUNNING RIGHT AT IT!" Ryou heard a voice yell, followed by a squeal. More yelling followed: "DUDLEY, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT! WHATEVER YOU DO, KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

The voice was coming from an alley that was even darker than the park. Ryou gripped the Millennium Eye tighter. He created an active connection to the Shadows and the Eye of Horus shone on his forehead.

The white haired boy ran into the pitch black alley, the shining Eye on his forehead provided the only light and his own footsteps the only sound. As he went further into the alley, though, he heard a sound like rattling breaths and a voice muttering something.

He burst into the next side street, hoping to find the boys who he had heard screaming and instead came face to face with a dark, robed figure. It was at least as tall as Seto Kaiba, probably even taller, and Ryou could feel the darkness and evil flowing off of this thing in waves. It felt a bit like the Spirit, almost as dark, and nowhere near as evil, but close enough to be very unsettling.

This was the thing that had been causing the horrible feelings. Ryou felt the creature attempt to break into his mind again, just like on the street, but he was able to stop it. However, it did manage to break his concentration and with it, his connection to the Shadows.

It grabbed the front of his shirt and brought Ryou closer to its face. He heard the rattling sound, as if there were chains in the creature's lungs. It began sucking away the air. Ryou felt a pull, almost as if his very essence was being sucked away into this dark creature. The Shadows felt his distress and rushed to him.

Ryou did not have an active connection to the Shadow Realm, but the Shadows took him over, anyway. They washed over him in a wave and crashed into all of his senses. The Eye of Horus blazed on his forehead, brighter than ever before, and the creature was pushed backwards.

Ryou felt the Shadows take control of his body and, like a puppet on strings, he stood up _(a feat in and of itself, my dear listeners. Even now, I wonder how I was able to stand without falling over)_ held his arm out and spoke in a voice far to confident to be his own.

"BEGONE!"

The creature backed up a few more feet, but still did not leave. The Shadows pushed on it and pulled it, but still it stayed in the alley. The Shadows that had held his body left and helped their brethren in the attemp to move the dark creature. Ryou fell to his knees and the Eye of Horus left him. The Shadows were losing the fight and the creature floated towards him.

It was at the moment when the Shadows had nearly given up, that a miracle occured. From deeper into the alley, a shout of "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" echoed and a silver stag burst of nowhere and impaled the creature on its magnificent antlers. Though it didn't seem to physically harm the creature, it was enough and the robed figure fled, two others behind it.

Ryou felt his Shadows come back and check over him, assuring themselves that he was alright. The streetlights came back on and Ryou saw two figures, a large one on the ground and a smaller running towards that large one.

Ryou picked himself up off the gound and, on unsteady feet, he walked over. The smaller boy he saw had messy black hair and was wearing glasses. He was holding a stick and trying to get the larger to stand up.

"I-is he alright?" Ryou said in a voice just as shaky as his legs. The black haired boy spun around, the wooden stick out as if it was some type of weapon. Ryou put his hands up to show that he meant no harm, but the boy did not relax. If anything, he seemed even more suspicious. _(My dear listeners, I must confess to you that Harry Potter is not a very trusting person. I don't hold it against him, in fact I understand why he is, but it is the truth.)_

"What were those things?" Ryou tried again, "And were you the one who got rid of them? How?" The boy looked even more startled, if that was possible, and then disappointed. He muttered something under his breath that sounded a bit like "A muggle, then," which only confused Ryou even more.

"They're called dementors," the boy said, though he sounded reluctant. "They suck the happiness out of people."

"Well clearly," Ryou quipped. The boy almost cracked a smile.

"Harry! Harry Potter!" a voice yelled through the alley, and the boy jumped. 'Well,' Ryou thought, 'I know his name now.'

"Dementors! Here!" the voice continued. "Oh, when I get my hands on Mundungus Fletcher! Cauldrons! CAULDRONS of all things!"

"I think I ought to go," Ryou said softly. His Shadows were telling him that now would be a good time to leave, and they had never been wrong before. Ryou stood up _(I was still a bit shaky)_ and the newly dubbed Harry Potter put his hand up as if to stop him. Ryou ignored it and ran in the opposite direction of the voice.

What he had discovered tonight warranted future investigation.

* * *

So, we got some action in here and the first meeting with Harry Potter. Good times, good times.

Forgot the disclaimer:

_**I DON'T OWN**__** ANYTHING!!**_

(If I did own Yugioh, Ryou would have been a much more improtant character.)

At first, I tried to do just first-person, but as my sister Hira-Hayami told me, you just can't get enough detail with it. So I split it up. Certain parts will be third-person, while others will be first, just to keep with the feeling of the story I had going in the first chapter/prolouge thingy.

Sorry about the update time. I meant to have this up a few days ago, but my cousin came into town for Easter.

**He can do a PERFECT impression of LK's Marik voice.** It's awesome.

Please review and tell me if you like it!


	3. Welcome to Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3: My Dear Listeners, This is Diagon Alley.**

_After the fight with the dementors, I was more worn out than I had ever been in my life. I was mentally drained from keeping the barriers up around my mind and emotionally from the onslaught of feelings and memories that the dementors had brought with them before I could get those barriers up._

_Most of the physical exhaustion I felt came from the Shadows. When they rushed into me, filled me with power that I wasn't prepared to have, they took away every remaining ounce of my energy._

_An so, feeling so weary that even the stone benches in the park began to look comfortable, I dragged myself back to my hotel._

_Everything after the dementor attack, aside from the feeling of complete exhaustion, was a blur. I couldn't tell you how I managed to find a cab, give the driver his money (I'm genuinely surprised that I remembered to give him money) or climb up the stairs to my room._

_Somehow, though, I must have done all this, because the next morning I woke in my room._

_I spent that day laying in my bed and eating chocolate. Laying in bed because I could barely get up, and the chocolate because I found, purely by chance, that it lessened the horrible, leftover feelings from the dementors._

_It wasn't very relaxing, though. My mind kept replaying the events from the night before. All of the memories (both mine and the ones I'm quite sure I've never seen before) kept repeating themselves in my head. It was one long, pounding migraine all day long. Only the chocolate helped._

_The dreary hotel room with its dark colors and fading paint wasn't helping much, either._

_That after that, I was finally feeling well enough to explore more of London and investigate the New Magic._

* * *

Ryou realized, as he wandered London, that the New Magic was everywhere. A trace of it on a house here, in a shop there, a little bit of residual Magic in the strangest of places, scattered all throughout the city. He wondered how he had never noticed it before.

However, these small pieces of New Magic weren't enough. These traces could very easily just be a completely random force choosing a random place to settle on a whim. He couldn't very well just barge into a stranger's house and demand answers about Magic that they probably wouldn't even know anything about.

Ryou left the residential neighborhood and began looking in the business district. He hadn't found anything helpful near homes, so maybe stores and companies would be better.

He walked towards an old clothes shop, unused mannequins posing in the grimy window. As he neared it, he slowed down. He could feel the New Magic in the building, bubbling out of the shop and flowing into the street.

This Magic wasn't just here randomly. It was put here for a purpose. He stopped in front of the shop; people behind him late for work cussed at him, and stared at the mannequins. The crowd hurried past and left him gawking at the oversized dolls like an idiot.

Ryou reached out his hand to touch the glass, then thought better of it. He didn't know what it could do and put his arm back down. He looked intently at the store and paced in front of it, trying not to bump into the mass of people.

On his fifth or sixth pass in front of the shop, he realized that this was getting him nowhere. He either needed to enter the boarded up shop or find another source of Magic. He didn't particularly want to go into the abandoned clothes store, so he released a few of the Shadows he always took with him, so he wouldn't have to connect to the Shadow Realm.

He gave them instructions to find a large supply of New Magic and show him where it was. They dissipated into the air and within a few minutes, he felt two tugs in different directions. The one to the left was stronger, so he decided that that would be his best bet.

Ryou gave the mannequins in the window one last glance, and followed the pull of his Shadows toward the New Magic up the street.

The closer Ryou got to the source, the pull became stronger, until he had to tell the Shadows to ease up several streets later. Soon, though he could feel the Magic himself and he didn't need the Shadows to guide him.

There was an insane amount of New Magic in the area, and he wondered how the people thronging the streets couldn't feel it.

With growing excitement, Ryou sprinted forward, dodging rushed pedestrians and ignoring more angry insults _(just like with taxi drivers and their kindness, I'd also forgotten how polite city-dwellers were). _

The strength of the Magic increased with each step he took until he was standing in front of an ancient, grubby pub call the Leaky Cauldron.

The Magic here was like the Magic in front of the shop, not placed randomly but deliberately. By the fact that the pub was being entirely ignored by the general public, Ryou assumed that some of the Magic was meant to keep people from noticing.

Ryou watched a man wearing long, odd clothes (more like a dress than anything else) entering the pub, so he assumed this would be safe. Ryou decided to go in.

* * *

_When I entered the Leaky Cauldron, the first thing I noticed was that, just as the Green Castle was indeed green, the Leaky Cauldron was leaky, evident by the water stains on the floor and ceiling._

_A few men and women sat at long tables, drinking either tea or some kind of alcoholic beverage. Fireplaces burned at regular intervals along the back wall. To my right was a bar and the large bartender was cleaning a glass._

_The first thing that truly separated this from any normal pub was that the drinks were all stirring themselves. _

_The second thing I noticed was that very few of the people actually looked up at my arrival, and none of those gave even a second glance at my hair. This either meant that these people were very accepting (which is impossible, my dear listeners. Human beings are not accepting) or strange appearances were very normal in this world._

_Without warning one of the fireplaces burst into green flame. Two people stepped out. I very nearly had a heart attack._

"_Come, Draco," I heard the taller say in a positively arrogant voice._

"_Of course, Father," the shorter answered the first in an equally snobbish tone. They both exited the pub._

_The elder of the two (Father) had longer hair and carried a cane. The younger (Draco) had shorter hair with so much gel in it that it put that announcer from Duelist Kingdom to shame._

_On his way out, the taller of the platinum blonde duo walked past me without a single glance downwards. He gave off that "why-should-I-care-about-the-insects-on-the-ground" vibe. Just like Kaiba._

_Meanwhile, the other one went out of his way to shoulder past me and give an arrogant sneer. He was VERY lucky that the spirit no longer inhabited my body otherwise he would have been SO dead._

_I finally got my wits back and followed them out just in time to see them enter a side alley near the Leaky Cauldron. I didn't enter the alley myself, but instead just peaked around the corner. The alley was a dead end._

"_Father" took his cane and pressed a brick on the wall in front of him. To my utter amazement (and another near heart attack) the wall opened up. From behind this new opening came a huge wave of Magic. It crashed into me and I had to hold onto the wall to keep from falling over._

"_Father" and "Draco" walked through the doorway and I sneaked after them, trying to be unnoticeable._

_However, I should have spent less time trying not to be seen, and more trying to see. Maybe then I would have noticed the sickly looking, prematurely graying man following me. Maybe then none of this would have happened._

* * *

The two men Ryou had been following disappeared into the crowd but Ryou didn't notice. He was to busy staring at the sight before him. Colorful stores of all kinds lined the street and hundreds of people bustled past.

Ryou was assaulted by strange sights and sounds that he had never seen before. He fought through the crowd in order to study the strange shops. The one closest to him was filled with brooms, of all things. Children surrounded the shop, looking in the window and commenting on the newest broom. Some of them weren't even chilren.

The display of pure adoration for something so simple and stupid as a broom was positively horrifying. It reminded him a bit of the frenzy surrounding Duel Monsters back home. He left for the next shop.

The sign above it said Fourish and Blotts and peering in the window, Ryou saw that the store was lined with books.

'Who knows what I could learn from here,' Ryou thought. 'This could actually be helpful.' He decided that he would have to return once he discovered how to exchange pounds and yen for whatever currency these Mages used.

Ryou studied the busy marketplace a bit more carefully then he had before. Looking up the street, he saw an important looking, white building. It was one of the larger ones here, and Ryou decided that it would be a better place to start looking than just exploring randomly.

He headed towards the large building, passing many different stores along the way. One selling robes, another that looked like a petshop, and even an ice cream parlor.

He came to the building itself and saw, written in large, ornate letters, was Gringotts Bank.

"A bank," he said quietly to himself, "that's... convienent."

Ryou moved in front of the steps leading to the entrance and stopped dead in his tracks. The New Magic guarding this place was very powerful and very old. Not as old as Shadow Magic _(nowhere near as old, my dear listeners)_ but still fairly old. The Magic wrapped around the structure like walls, forming protections and barriers. Ryou walked up the steps to the front door, a feeling of awe growing in him.

'How strong **are** these Mages to put such protections on this building?' Ryou thought. He decided to explore these protections further. He closed his eyes in concentration and reached out with his Shadows to search for weaknesses in the walls of the Magic.

He wasn't very surprised to find one hole. No Magic, not even Shadow Magic, was completely unpenatrable. He was a bit surprised for the Shadows to report on two more very quickly after the first. He was absolutely shocked when dozens more followed that. He opened his eyes and continued into the building, the whole search taking only a few seconds.

'Why does it seem so strong if it really has so many weaknesses?' Ryou asked himself. 'Even **I** could destroy these protections in less than a minute if I wanted to. The Spirit or the Pharoah could probably do it in a matter of seconds! Why does it **seem** so strong?'

Ryou was so caught up in his musing that he missed the plaque on the doorway cautioning theives against stealing. He walked towards the counters where the bankers would be, without really looking at anything.

'If this New Magic really is so weak compared to Shadow Magic,' he wondered, 'then how did those dementors resist it? Their Magic felt like the Magic here. Why didn't I feel all of the weaknesses in them? Unless they use a different branch of it, or maybe-'

"May I help you?" an angry and not particularly helpful voice shook Ryou from his thoughts. He looked down at the banker in front of him and nearly had a panic attack for the third time that day. Standing before him was a creature the likes of which he had never seen before. "Well?" it asked again, clearly irritated. "What do you want?"

"Ummm..." Ryou couldn't find the words to ask to exchange his currency. He was too busy trying not to faint.

"Well, if you don't need anything," the creature nearly spat, "then NEX-"

"Cut the kid some slack!" a voice came from behind Ryou. "'Course he's not gonna ask for anything if you're so rude to him!" The creature scowled and Ryou felt an arm around his shoulders. He looked and found a friendly looking young woman with bright pink hair currently leaning on him.

"Wotcher!" she told him. "The name's Tonks! So what did you want?"

"W-w-well," he stammered, utterly confused by the whole situation, "I was hoping t-to exchange-"

"Just leave it to me!" the energetic "Tonks" exclaimed. "How much money you got on you?" He told her the amount in pounds. "Well that would get you about..." she turned and seemed to be counting on her fingers. She was muttering to herself, "lemme see... carry the three... no the two..."

"Thirty-seven Galleons, five Sickles, and fourteen Knuts," the creature said in a bored voice.

"Yeah, that's right!" Tonks yelled,and Ryou once again found himself being used as an arm rest. "So Ba- I-I mean, I never caught your name..."

"Bakura..." Ryou said slowly, giving the wild haired woman a strange look. He couldn't be sure, but it almost sounded as if she had just used his name. If so... then did she already know who he was? Had she been looking for him? This helping him just a plot to get him to stay around her? This could be dangerous, and Ryou decided to get away from this "Tonks" as soon as possible.

"Put your muggle money on the counter there, and the goblin will exchange it for Wizarding money." Ryou did so, and the goblin took the mixture of pounds and yen.

'So,' he thought, 'they call themselves Wizards, not Mages. I guess that might make those sticks 'Wands' then..." The "goblin" interrupted his thoughts once more when he brought back a bag full of what Ryou assumed was his money.

"There," the goblin said, "Your money. NEXT!"

Tonks, arm still around Ryou's shoulders in a way that said she wouldn't be letting go any time soon, led him from the bank. "Whew..." she sighed when the left. "Thank Merlin we're out of there. Those goblins always did give me the creeps... Hey, there's my friend! Why don't you meet him!" Tonks let go of Ryou for just a second to wave to her friend, and it was all that Ryou needed to make a break for it.

He dissolved into the crowd just as Tonks let out a yell of, "Hey Remes! Come meet my new frie... Oh, bowtruckle droppings!"

* * *

"Sorry Remes..." Tonks told her friend Lupin softly, "I let him get away." A look of dissapointment was on her face.

"That's alright Tonks," Lupin said. "Just as long as we can get to him before You-Know-Who does." Tonks nodded.

* * *

CHAPTER 3!!!

So, to answer a question I _completely_ forgot to last chapter... Yami Bakura won't be playing a very big part in this. He has influenced Ryou into what he is now, and he is the force that consequently drove him to England, but at this point in time he isn't a main character. I might change my mind later, but right now Ryou needs some love too.

You know, Tonks wasn't really supposed to appear yet, but she just kind of... popped up. I can totally imagine her just putting her arm around a "stranger" and then accidentally letting him know she knows his name. Dumbledore and the OofP is after Ryou and so far they're doing a sucky job of catching him.

_**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH! OR HARRY POTTER!!**_

(I wish I did, but I don't)

Like it, love it, hate it, or d) none of the above.

Review and tell me!!


End file.
